


Slowly and Then All at Once

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Falling In Love, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Infatuation, Introspection, M/M, Obsession, POV Steve, Post-Episode: s01e18 Loa Aloha (The Long Goodbye), Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: It probably began before he even made Danny his partner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Hawaii Five-0, Steve/Danny, falling for his partner" on fic_promptly: https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/275748.html?thread=10251556#cmt10251556
> 
> The title is from a quote by John Green's _The Fault in Our Stars"_ : “As he read, I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once.”

It probably began before he even made Danny his partner. Steve became hooked in his father's garage, when he met 5'5" of blond hair, startling blue eyes, and pure New Jersey sass. Danny immediately intrigued him, and he impressed Steve when he punched him in the face. Not many people would stand up to Steve's bullshit like that.  
  
At first, he tells himself that it's a purely professional admiration. That's the reason that he commandeered Danny for his task force and looked right at Danny when he told the governor he changed his mind.  
  
But Steve was lying to himself. That was never the reason.  
  
What started out as simple interest when he met the man grows over time as Steve gets to know his partner. When Steve sees the way he is with his daughter and starts to notice the strong, loyal heart he has, he can't help falling a little bit in love. He feels the compulsion to make Danny's life better, to know everything about him, and to make him feel more at home in Hawaii.  
  
Steve thinks he's being obvious when he gives Danny the voucher for a free stay at a hotel the first day he works for him. Steve thinks he's being clear when he adopts Grace's nickname for Danny as his own, when he takes Danny to special places he would never take anyone else, when he tries to help with the custody issue, when he lies to the FBI so that Danny could try to talk some sense into his brother. Anyone with eyes can tell that he's attracted to Danny by the way he complains about the tie (which might reveal a couple more inches of skin if removed) and the way he gazes at Danny whenever his partner isn't looking.  
  
Chin and Kono have probably noticed, but Danny hasn't. Steve fears that Danny may not notice because the idea of Steve feeling this way about him is so repulsive to him. He's tried everything but talking to say how he feels. He can't speak of it because he is terrified of how Danny might reject a direct admission. Besides, spilling his guts is not something Steve McGarrett does.  
  
Steve fell in love the moment he met Danny, and he's only plummeting faster and faster, tumbling off an endless cliff at this point. Steve worries that this infatuation may never end.


End file.
